


The Lost Song

by Yung_24 (VTae)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/Yung_24





	The Lost Song

_“We’ll be friends forever…”_

__

__

__Crumpled in her hands, with its color tinted in amber and brown was a piece of parchment, almost withered in rain and heat. In silence, she stood at the edge of a cliff; her blue eyes that were clear as the sky had turned lackluster as she stared in the distance, her long, straight, black hair swaying in the passing breeze. Underneath, the waves splashed before her, spraying the salty sea water against her pale face while overhead were seagulls endlessly flapping their white wings as they cry with the echoing sea. However, her ears fell deaf to these._ _

__

__Despite her best efforts to ignore it, a faint voice called out to her. Desperate and unfathomable, it left no waking moment unmolested just as persistently as it stalked her dreams. Realizing herself spacing out, she immediately shook her head and stared at the torn article in her hand then remembered an urgent appointment._ _

__

__“I must be imagining things,” she mumbled to herself as she turned around towards the meadow, her knee-length, blue dress gliding smoothly against the blades of grass as she walked towards the empty pathway._ _

__

__

____  
  
  
  
Ensconced within the four walls of Kara’s bedroom with a steaming mug of cocoa held in each hand, Luka, Iris and Mika sat down on the floor with a wool rug brushing their knees, softly giggling with each other as their conversation drifted to memories filled with fun and excitement. Luka quietly chuckled whilst sipping the hot liquid from her mug, her eyes continuously watching her friends’ laughing faces that reached their eyes until noticing Kara’s 12 by 24 inches corkboard which was filled with multiple Polaroid photos of their recent trips. She almost choked as the sudden heat cascaded on her tongue, causing her to jump up consequently spilling the hot cocoa onto the rug and splashing some of its content on Kara, Iris and Mika’s pyjamas. 

__

__“What the heck!?” shrieked Mika in a scowling face as she struggled to avoid the spillage but completely failed while Kara managed to only get a few on her white pyjamas but unfortunately left a faint stain on it. On the other hand, Iris was the only one who luckily escaped unscathed but otherwise completely shocked._ _

__

__“Could you be careful, Luka? It’s not easy to wash this rug you know,” complained Kara who immediately ran to fetch a rag._ _

__“You really surprised us there,” added Iris who chuckled at Kara and Mika’s messy pyjamas._ _

__“It’s not even funny, Iris,” scoffed Mika who took a handful of Kleenex to brush the stain from her blue pyjamas. “Ugh this will be hard to remove later and I don’t have a spare one with me,” she sighed at the thought of doing laundry while rolling her eyes at Iris._ _

__“Well, I just have a fast reflex and on top of that, I’m just an extremely lucky person,” Iris smugly added but soon noticed Luka’s odd silence. “Shouldn’t you be sorry about this – Luka? Why are you spacing out?” “That girl – who is she?” Luka asked walking towards the board, her eyes hovering to a sole photo of a short, red haired girl standing beside her 12-year old self. Standing on her left with a v-hand pose was Iris and next to her stood Mika and Kara who were toothlessly grinning in their blue sailor middle school uniforms. Behind them was a dark haired boy who stood tilting his side towards the camera with only half his face revealed. They were standing at the entrance door of a school building with other random students seeming to pass behind them or either standing by, blissfully unaware of their photo shoot._ _

__“What girl?” Iris echoed who stood by her side._ _

__“This one,” Luka answered, pointing at the unknown girl in the photo with her index finger._ _

__“This girl?” Iris repeated, moving an inch closer to the photo to take a clear inspection, her forehead wrinkling in deep thought. “I didn’t know we had a photo like this back in our middle school and I think this was just a random girl back at that time. Right, Kara?” Iris muttered then turned towards the two who approached them from behind._ _

__“What are you two talking about?” wondered Mika who stood beside Iris, eyeing the photos nonchalantly while still wiping her pyjamas with crumpled tissue papers._ _

__“This girl?” Kara said as she focused on the said girl, her face set in a blank expression. “That’s Sora, don’t you girls remember her?”_ _

__“Sora?” repeated Luka who turned to her in askance, her brows furrowed deeply as she dig deep in her memory. Kara nodded with arms crossed before turning towards her single-person bed to sit down, followed afterwards by the three who faced her with quizzical faces._ _

__“Sora? Did we actually have someone like that?” asked Iris whose face twisted in utter bafflement._ _

__“What? You girls forgot her?” Kara inquired and the three only turned to each other with dumbfounded looks, appearing completely clueless upon her words._ _

__“I don’t remember anyone whose name is Sora. How about you two?” answered Mika who turned to ask Luka and Iris._ _

__“I really don’t know. I barely remember others except for you three who I always hang out with,” Iris answered with a shrug of her shoulders._ _

__“Well, it can’t be helped since we only encountered her a few times before she moved out of town. I think she only stayed at our school like for 6 months and then left really quick. I’ve heard her parents constantly move as part of their job description and since she was an only child, she had no choice but to go with them,” Kara said in a matter of fact tone before standing up to gather the mugs from the floor. “Let’s call it a night, girls. We’ll have to be up early tomorrow after all,” she added._ _

__Seeing the eldest amber-haired Kara standing on her feet, Iris quickly walked towards the white closet to prepare her nightly rituals while Mika followed after Kara who begun yawning._ _

__Only Luka remained while the three went about on their own business; her eyes still hovering on the girl’s cheerful face all the while her hand was tucked in deep in her pocket with the parchment crumpled in her palm._ _

__

__

____  
  
  
  
_“We’ll be friends forever…”_

___Immediately, her eyes snapped open, her gaze almost blinded by the glaring ray beaming through the opened glass window with its white curtain flowing freely at the morning breeze. Eyes still groggy, she slowly sat up as her hand automatically brushed the tiredness away from them._ _ _

___“Geez… how can you be talking in your sleep, Luka?” Iris’ voice filled her ears as soon as she woke up._ _ _

___“What are you talking about?” Luka asked with a yawn, stretching her arms as she tried to open her eyes._ _ _

___“You keep on saying some weird stuff that I could even barely sleep last night. I tried waking you up but I was soon able to sleep throughout your monologue,” Iris said as she made her way towards the bathroom. “Anyway, let’s fix early as we have to follow our activities for today. By the way, are you excited for this trip?” Iris’ asked, her voice echoing with the splashing water sprinkling out from the shower._ _ _

___“You guys didn’t mention where we are heading,” Luka said, ignoring her aforementioned statement. However, tried as she may, she couldn’t remember a fragment of her dream._ _ _

___“Oh we didn’t? Well, it would be a surprise later if you aren’t aware,” Iris answered amidst the echo of running water hitting the floor._ _ _

___“You guys always leave me in the dark,” Luka sighed but didn’t pursue the matter further as she prepared to fix herself up. “Either way, I trust that you three will surprise me well.” Despite completely ignoring Iris’ words earlier, Luka couldn’t shake the odd feeling lingering in her chest._ _ _

___ _

___ _

______  
  
“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. Why do you always miss the most fun part?” 

___With the grogginess of her vision, Luka could barely recognize Kara’s face if not for her playful voice. Slowly, she rose up from the bed, her hands automatically caressing the unfamiliar mattress and white blanket upon her._ _ _

___“Where am I?” Luka mouthed the words between yawns as she squinted through blaring white lights overhead._ _ _

___“We’re here now. Don’t you recognize your old room?” Kara asked as she sat down beside her with a toothy grin._ _ _

___“What are you...” the words were left hanging in her lips as her eyes slowly drink in to the entirety of the room she was taken into. Across from her, where her bed was situated stood a tall, dark mahogany dresser, its color appearing deep rich as a testament of time while not far from its right was an open arch window overlooking a vast expanse of clearing of grasses. Beyond it stood a thick treeline appearing small yet intimidating from afar._ _ _

___“I can’t believe how you easily forgot our boarding middle school, Luka,” Kara sighed, shaking her head at her vacant expression. She then stood up and headed towards the desk with a cluster of hardbound books properly shelved on it, beside it was an empty green pencil holder. “This used to be your desk, you know.” Kara said with a laugh as she placed a hand upon the desk next to her. “To think you were so studious in this…” she paused, looking Luka straight in the eye. “Sanctuary.”_ _ _

___ _

___Luka could only stare at her._ _ _

___“I’m sorry… It seems I can barely recall what you’re saying,” Luka said almost in a whisper, her forehead beginning to throb. “I can barely remember this room at all…” she added, caressing her temples._ _ _

___“Luka? Are you okay?” Kara wondered, slowly noticing her complexion turning ashen white. Quickly she rushed beside her and as soon as she took a closer inspection of her friend, she noticed droplets of sweat rolling down on her forehead. Alarmed, she held the back of her hand against her temple and almost shrieked at the sudden rise of her body temperature._ _ _

___“Holy crap! You’re burning of fever!” Kara exclaimed then quickly jumped out of bed. “Stay in bed and I’ll call Lady Matilda,” Kara said in an urgent tone and without further delay left Luka whose body grew weak that she could barely open her eyes. Slowly, she lay down in bed as she heavily panted._ _ _

___As she gradually dozed off, a faint, whispery voice echoed at the back of her mind, seeming like a breeze of wind coursing through her ears. And before her consciousness faded into oblivion, she clearly heard the wooden door creak open, followed soon after by the sound of footsteps against wood._ _ _

___“Welcome back, Luka,” uttered an unfamiliar male voice in a somewhat soothing tone before her view of the hazy room dissolved into inky darkness._ _ _

___ _

___ _

______  
  
  
  
Luka opened her eyes to a whitewashed ceiling with high beams and to a room flooded with the morning light. Slowly, she sat up with the gentle wind caressing her face; across her, by the tall dresser, the white, translucent silk curtain swayed at the breeze. 

___Realization quickly dawned at her: she woke up in a completely different room._ _ _

___Looking around, she noticed a blue box beside a bowl with a white towel hanging loose on its rim by her bedside table; a lamp burned, emitting an amber glow which gradually mixed with the daylight. With an unsteady hand, Luka reached towards it when a hand quickly pressed the button thus turning it off._ _ _

___“A sick person should just stay in bed,” said a stern male voice._ _ _

___Dumbfounded, Luka turned to a tall, dark-headed man with a pair of piercing mauve eye; his skinny yet graceful fingers fluidly lingered over the lamp before picking up the blue metallic box._ _ _

___Speechless, Luka quickly pulled herself and with brows wrinkled turned towards the stranger dressed in dark blue, long sleeves paired with black pants, who quietly took a seat by her bed. “Who are you?”_ _ _

___“Ion,” he answered shortly with a blank expression._ _ _

___“Ion…?” Luka mouthed his name as she tried to remember such a person from her memory. “Wait, where are my friends?” She quickly inquired as soon as she remembered them, carefully caressing her temple at last night’s conversation with Kara._ _ _

___“What friends?” Ion asked, raising his brow at her question._ _ _

___“My best friends, Kara, Iris and Mika... were they already up and having breakfast?” she asked as she saw the sun on its zenith through the window, showing the boundless blue horizon before her._ _ _

___“There is no Kara, Iris and Mika. You’re imagining things again, Luka,” Ion said with a straight face._ _ _

___“Stop fooling around…!” Luka said, almost raising her voice but restrained it as she barely knew the stranger in front of her. “I-I need to see them,” and Luka started to push away the blanket from her, attempting to stand up when Ion immediately stood up and with his long arms, pulling her back against the bed._ _ _

___“Stop this nonsense, Luka. You’re imagining things again. You clearly need a long rest,” the stranger uttered in a crisp tone, his mauve eyes staring directly down at hers. “Let me go!” Luka demanded, only to be pinned down by Ion. “Kara, she…”_ _ _

___“No,” Ion replied curtly, “You are ill, and need to rest. Now.”_ _ _

___“Please… I need to…” however her pleas were drowned in the tune of a music box playing softly by her bedside._ _ _

___“Sleep again, Luka, sleep…” Ion whispered, his velvety voice smoothly mixing with the tune as he laid the blue box open on the bedside table. Helpless, she soon found herself pulled into a deep slumber. However, as her ears were filled with the melody, a fleeting memory flash before her of a short, red haired girl weeping in front of her before falling into a deep slumber._ _ _

___ _

___ _

______  
  
  
  
Luka found herself seeming to drift by in a flowing river akin to a log, endlessly tossed by its wave to nowhere however, the seeming stranger named Ion relentlessly stood by her side from a safe distance, wordlessly watching her every move. 

___In complete silence she observed him seated by the bed, reading books while the servants attended to her._ _ _

___“Where’s Sarah?” Luka wondered out loud after the servant left them in the room._ _ _

___“Who?” Ion asked without throwing a glance at her, His eyes still focused upon the book in his hands._ _ _

___“Sarah, the servant you sent here yesterday,” Luka stressed out, almost unable to control raising her voice at him while remembering the flaxen-haired girl yesterday who amiably brought meals for her._ _ _

___“She’s been dismissed,” he answered curtly._ _ _

___“Why would you?” Luka asked in confusion, her heart almost bursting with a multitude of unimaginable emotions, leaving her breathless._ _ _

___“That is not your concern,” he answered matter-of-factly._ _ _

___His attention was now fully upon Luka, and a part of her shuddered as she looked up towards his bespectacled visage._ _ _

___“She was so kind and yet you-” Luka uttered, quite in disbelief as he flipped onto a next page with a vacant look in his eyes._ _ _

___“There’s no need to feel pity at all,” he stated curtly, then, looked at her straight in the eyes. “There’s no need to remember irrelevant people, Luka,” he added in an icy tone. Before Luka could utter a word, Ion stood up, put the book down on the chair and headed towards the door._ _ _

___“Don’t even think about leaving your room. It won’t do you any good,” Ion said before softly closing the door behind him._ _ _

___ _

___ _

______  
  
  
  
Days came and went, with the routinely countless unfamiliar faces that seemed to pass by like a fleeting breeze, never to return the same, their presence only left a fig of familiarity in her mind that their faces appeared blur in her memory. At those days, Luka could only stay in bed or sometimes sit in her desk, completely quiet and in deep thought. Kara, Mika and Iris were the only memories that kept her from her struggles of which she could only held her hands into tight fist at each passing day. 

___Ion’s constant presence inside her room made her unable to do anything. Each day that passed by, he remained in the room with a book in hand, always immersing himself in his books, though constantly, for the briefest of moments, she could see his eyes dart towards the door. Despite that, Luka clearly remembered the times when she caught him brandishing the blue box in his lean fingers of which she knew was a music box. One time, she inquired about it but only to receive his usual cold glare._ _ _

___“This has nothing to do with you,” he hissed between gritted teeth which sent shivers down her spine._ _ _

___After that incident, she never mentioned the blue box nor attempted to open any conversation with him; however, her desire to see her friends ignited a blazing fire which made it hard to contain any longer._ _ _

___It was the usual afternoon tea time when a different servant came in with a meal set meticulously upon a silver tray. Ion, on the other hand, oddly stayed by the door; his mauve eyes appeared gloomier than usual with dark bags underneath them while his hands restlessly tucked in and out of his pocket. It didn’t took him a full minute to stay that he quickly darted out of the room when his phone rang, completely leaving the door open at his sudden uncalled departure. Confused, Luka could only sit down as the servant prepared to pour a cup of rosemary tea but before she could accomplish her task, Luka accidentally toppled down the porcelain cup from the table, consequently spilling its steamy content onto the carpet._ _ _

___“Please forgive me, milady!” cried the servant, wide-eyed, who rushed to wipe the spillage with a white cloth she produced from her pocket._ _ _

___Surprised, Luka fell down on her knees to help. “Don’t worry, it’s okay,” assured Luka and then picked up the cup when a sudden memory flashed before her, causing her to stumble down on her rear._ _ _

___“Please stand up, milady, allow me to get you a clean teacup,” the servant uttered inaudibly in an urgent, trembling voice and then blindly rushed out of the room with the teacup, her midnight blue skirt swaying ungainly at upon her rapid departure._ _ _

___At that moment, Luka slowly stood up, realizing the opportunity lay before her. Without any second thoughts, she immediately walked out and found herself in a long, wide carpeted hallway with its white walls embellished with portraits she barely recognized._ _ _

___Heart beating fast, she timidly yet quickly padded along the empty quiet hallway except for her chest throbbing so loudly, almost deafening her ears. Unsure of where to head, she soon spotted a dark brown door and immediately headed towards it, twisting its silver knob until it opened. Hastily, she entered and closed it behind her then found herself in a large study room with bookshelves that reached until the ceiling, curving around a lone dark table on its center. Her heart started to throb faster when she spotted the familiar blue box on top of it._ _ _

___In a trance, Luka found herself walking towards it._ _ _

___At the back of her mind, she could vaguely hear a faint voice slowly rising from the depths of her memory, somehow trying to resurface. Finding herself standing before it, her heart started pounding even louder, her breathing faster that her surrounding seemed to twirl around her and her feet melting into the red carpeted floor. Hands trembling, she picked up the music box, her fingers stroking its smooth and plain lid._ _ _

___“Don’t open it!” cried Ion who rushed inside the room thus slamming the door behind him._ _ _

___In utter shock, Luka immediately turned around but accidentally letting go of the box in her hand, causing for the metallic object to tumble down on the floor, its lid open which produced a gentle familiar tune._ _ _

___“Don’t listen!” Ion screamed as he ran towards her, putting both of his palms on her ears from hearing it._ _ _

___“What are you doing? Let me go-” Luka’s words were cut short as her head started to throb painfully, causing her to almost fall down but Ion quickly grabbed her by the shoulders._ _ _

___“Don’t listen! Don’t you dare listen, Luka! You must stop yourself!” Ion screamed, violently shaking her shoulders however, Luka could only squirm in pain, her breath stuck in her throat, her eyes appearing glassy as she seemed to look beyond at his agony-filled gaze and into an unknown distant world._ _ _

___ _

___ _

_____ _

__

___ _

____

> _____ _
> 
> ___“Why did you call me here, Luka?” asked a short, red haired girl who turned to look at her with such curiosity while her hands remained behind her back.___  
>    
>    
> 
> 
> ___Above them the sun shone brightly with the horizon cleared of any speck of clouds. In the distance, the sparrows and pigeons appeared dots amidst the vast blue, their coos and cries muffled in the strong breeze._ _ _
> 
> ___“Sora, are you really leaving tomorrow?” she asked, her blue eyes appeared deeper than before as beads of tear formed on their sides._ _ _
> 
> ___Sora could only give her a faint smile despite not reaching her green eyes which were clouded with immeasurable grief._ _ _
> 
> ___“I’m sorry, Luka,” she said but Luka hastily turned her back against her then walked at the edge of the school’s rooftop. Beneath her feet, trees appeared like miniature foliage from her height, almost causing her to stagger back but she remained steadfast on her feet, all the while clenching her hands into tight fists._ _ _
> 
> ___“You were my only best friend,” Luka uttered, unable to stifle down her sobs as tears completely fell down her cheeks. “…And I will be lonely now without you.” She sobbed without facing her as the blue sky before her turned into a hazy visage._ _ _
> 
> ___Her woes mixed with the breeze sent a cold chill down Sora’s spine, causing for her chest to tighten at her sight. In her mind, the 6 months she stayed in a completely new environment was not for naught as she met a strong yet fragile and kind person named Luka. Despite her introvert personality, the short meeting with her along the boarding house’s hallway was not to be called just a mere accident but fate. It all started with a simple exchange of curt smiles and greetings that lead to lengthy conversations which brought the two to various sequences of correspondents that were even kept from their fellow classmates._ _ _
> 
> ___“That’s not true, Luka! I will still be your best friend,” Sora argued then quickly walked in front of her. “Wherever I will be, I won’t ever forget you. I promise that,” Sora cried and embraced her, burying her tear-streaked face in the nook of her neck._ _ _
> 
> ___“You’re lying,” Luka cried, her chest pounding loudly against her ears, vaguely hearing her own voice._ _ _
> 
> ___“No, I promise…” Sora cried indignantly against her ear. “We will be friends forever.”_ _ _
> 
> ___Chest throbbing so painfully, Luka’s tears continued to stream down her cheeks._ _ _
> 
> ___“Then why do you have to leave me!?” Filled with anger, Luka pushed Sora away from her causing for her to trip her ankle and topple down from the rooftop._ _ _
> 
> ___“Luka!”_ _ _
> 
> ___Falling to her knees, Luka screamed as she watched, helpless and frozen, Sora’s descent to the ground._ _ _
> 
> ___Sora’s scream grew fainter and only to be muffled in the tune coming from a fallen blue music box with a piece of parchment slipped between its silver pins._ _ _
> 
> ___“Sora…?” Luka could only cry as she held the music box close to her chest._ _ _
> 
> ___ _
> 
> ___ _

___ _

___“I told you not to listen,” Ion spoke; his mauve eyes flickered with an emotion she couldn’t name. “…Why do you have to be curious all the time, Luka?” Ion sighed as he grappled to stand up on his knees._ _ _

___“Have you realized how many people I’ve silenced just so you could forget about her?” Ion chuckled as he picked up the blue box, quickly shutting its lid closed thus leaving the room in a silent atmosphere. “…Just like shutting down this fucking music box but you had to open it…”_ _ _

___She trembled upon his words, especially on those glassy eyes that appeared brazen than before._ _ _

___“What… What do you mean…?” Luka nervously asked as she struggled to stand on her knees until her gaze fell onto a pile of photos sprawled on the table. Hardly able to swallow the lump forming in her throat, she hesitantly moved forward to take a closer. Her stomach dropped at the sight before her._ _ _

___Among the multitude of scattered photos on the table were the familiar faces of Kara, Mika, Iris, Sora and hers. However, one particular photo stood out. Instinctively, she grabbed it and upon closer inspection, terror struck her, causing her to fall down to her feet._ _ _

___“You…? Who are you really…?!” Luka croaked. “And what did you do to them?!”_ _ _

___Ion scoffed._ _ _

___Ion scoffed. “Did you really forget about me?” he asked, looking towards the floor. “To think that you would…”_ _ _

___He paused and began to laugh. What did it matter that she had forgotten him? There was, after all, always a way to make things right again. It would take years and many cycles of memory and oblivion, but someday, he would get it right, just not now._ _ _

___For now, she would just have to forget, like she always did._ _ _

___“I’ll just have to make you forget about her again,” Ion declared triumphantly. “A clean slate. But this time…”_ _ _

___“No!!! I won’t let you!!” Luka screamed, quickly scrambling up to her knees, and then rushed towards the door. Before she could twist the door open, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, completely stopping her. Stricken with fear thumping in her chest, she instinctively elbowed his side, flailing her arms to shake him off._ _ _

___“Help! Help m-” a palm quickly covered her mouth thus muffling her cries._ _ _

___“From now on, you will only think of me,” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. Luka could only silently whimper as the sharp needle dug deep into her arm._ _ _

___“Sweet dreams, Luka…”_ _ _

___ _

___ _

  
  


End


End file.
